


A Different Sense of Mason

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't tell me how to feel about my favourite character, He's a douchebag, I get it, I love him, I'll love him if I want to, Love Poem, Mason Verger TV ONLY, Michael Pitt's Mason, Poetry, i love him anyway, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people HATE Mason Verger. I love him-the TV version, that is, as I know no other. I firmly believe that TV Mason is part of Fullerverse and not an exact replica of the Thomas Harris version. My love poems to Mason represent MY opinion and interpretation of him. I do not own Mason Verger. None of us do.</p>
<p>I understand that Mason is a despicable, horrible psychopath and not a very nice person at all. Of course, the same goes for Hannibal. He's pretty shitty too. This does not stop me or many of you from being absolutely madly in love with either/or both. These are TV characters after all, and in no way, shape, or form (except for their looks) do they represent people I would want in my real life.</p>
<p>Anyone can express an opinion, particularly a well-supported opinion, but I take issue with those who want to impose on me (or on anyone) how I should feel about my favorite character.</p>
<p>Many of you LOVE Mads's Hannibal Lecter - I do too. Why does Hannibal get a pass on bad behavior, but Mason does not? They are both monsters. And I happen to love both of them like crazy.</p>
<p>Anyway, this is how I see Mason. This poem is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sense of Mason

Should I be terrified of that enchanting face?  
The story says that boy is a disgrace.  
The things he's done. The things he's done.  
The sins of the father visited on the son.  
Is he really having that much fun?  
My senses tell a different one.

___See, I say._  
He's always pitting two to one, two to one.  
Dogs and eels. Terrified of being left the one. The only one. The lonely one.

___Hear, I say._  
She _has _to love me. Has to love me.  
Can't you hear his pleading voice? He's terrified she has a choice.__

___Taste, I say._  
Martini glasses filled with fear.  
Are his tears in there?  
Does anybody care? 

___Smell, I say._  
His hair like hay. Looks like straw and smells like hay.  
If I could bury my face into that hair, I'd say. It's ok.  
Somebody loves you. Somebody loves you. 

___Feel, I say._  
Skin deep, skin deep.  
How many inches below does that knife have to go  
Before we weep? 

The story says be terrified.  
My god, the things he's done!  
But I am five ways enchanted  
And my senses tell a different one. 


End file.
